One Last one
by Seirei no Ryuu
Summary: Ereannie Week 2014. Day: 8/8. Prompt: Last training session


**For Ereannie Week 2014. Day: 8/8 Prompt Last Training session**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin**

* * *

Annie stepped out of the little mess hall, taking the remains of her soup with to eat in silence. Mina waved, knowing from experience Annie's desire for alone time. Reiner attempted to come out with her but was held back by Bertholdt. They knew, sometimes, a girl just needs to be alone for a few minutes.

"Hey Annie."

Well most people knew.

Annie turned her head to see the green eyed boy step out of the mess hall.

She nodded at him and resumed eating her soup. He joined her at the railing, munching on a roll of warm bread he brought with him.

"Can you believe it?" he said after two minutes of silence. It wasn't even an awkward silence. Annie wasn't surprised. He must be used to it, especially with that monster of a sister of his, and probably from the three years of training together where in her quiet presence he learned to fill the silence with his own chatter.

"It's the last day. The graduation ceremony is over, and in a few days we get to pick where we go. I'll be in the Scouting Legion of course and you'll be in the Military Police―"

"What do you want, Eren?" she asked, setting her bowl down with a soft _clink!_

Eren looked at her and Annie thought she may have been a little harsh.

"Um, nothing really," he said, the sincerity evident. "It's just amazing that all of us made it this far, you know. We had a bunch of people walk out over the last few years, but the rest of us stuck with and now we're here." He rubbed the back if his neck, looking anywhere but her then added, "Although, I guess I also want to say thanks for the martial arts lessons. I would never have become as good as I am now if it hadn't been for you." He got into a standard fighting pose, one she taught him.

Eren threw a few punches in the air followed by a midway tackle and elbow that would have gone to the gut if he were actually sparing with someone. If it were her, though, she would have grabbed the face followed through with a low kick to the legs to take them down instead.

"See? I would never have used those in that order if you hadn't taught me," he said.

 _No, you wouldn't have even known those techniques at all,_ Annie thought to herself. You would have wasted your time, pursuing a fruitless effort, like everyone else. Of all the people who sparred and trained in hand-to-hand combat, Annie thinks Eren is the only one to have benefitted from them the most. When she first took him down, he was sloppy, clumsy and never thought about how he would apply his next move. It was only because of her that he became the best in martial arts. Of course, she could easily beat that, had she decided the subject was important enough that is.

It's a shame really, that such a talent will go to waste, especially in this kind of world they live in.

Unless you were a titan shifter, but what are the odds of _that?_

"So, yeah, that's really all I wanted to say," he continued. "You were an amazing teacher and good luck in the Military Police."

Join the Military Police with me. I can teach you more of what I know. Maybe you'll even survive what's to come for a while longer.

"I'll leave you alone now. By Annie, and thanks again."

"Eren wait," she said suddenly. "One more spar, right now." Her lips turned into a half smirk. "Think of it like one final test."

Eren's eyes lit up and Annie committed them to memory. She didn't want to think of how those eyes would look if the owner of them was dead. She didn't want to imagine lifeless green eyes. She hoped his head gets devoured first.

"Yeah! Let's do it." Eren jumped off the porch, heading for a small patch of light coming from one of the lanterns. Annie followed at her own slower pace and stood on the other side of the area.

Annie reached behind her and tightened the bun in her hair. "This is a test. I won't go easy on you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he replied, crossing one arms over his shoulder to stretch.

They bowed to each other, acknowledging the opponent. Annie brought her fists to her face and Eren did the same.

There was a pause in which none of them moved. Then, in a sudden flash, Eren was charging at her, one fist raised. Annie dodged, expecting the attack. She raised her arm and brought her elbow down on his back, but was surprised when he caught her elbow with one hand and attempted to go for her face with the other. Annie evaded that one and used the momentum to wrench himself from his grip.

"Your reflexes improved," she commented.

Eren looked smug. Annie charged and followed with a kick meant for his middle. He dodged, sweeping behind her and grabbing one hand while wrapping his other around her shoulder.

"Getting behind your opponent, good, good."

"I learned that after the many times you shoved my face in the dirt."

Annie didn't revel in the flattery very long. She tangled one leg in Eren's and swiftly flipped him onto his back. She untangled their legs and he rolled away before she could make her next move.

Eren and Annie got back to their feet and resumed their spar, throwing punch after punch, kick after kick. Annie noted the number of moves he used against her that she taught him. It filled her with a sense of pride, seeing all that he had learned. Eren threw a punch and she stopped it with one hand. She briefly wondered what would happen if Eren had surpassed her. She threw a punch of her own and Eren caught that with his other hand. They were in a battle of strengths.

"Hey, Annie, do you think there could ever be a chance I could surpass you?" he asked.

It was like he could read her mind.

Annie contemplated this for a moment, and then said, "No." Keeping her hold on Eren's fist and hooking her thumb around the thumb that captured her own, Annie twisted his arms, bending the wrists back a little to cause pain. She pushed him to his knees, putting as much of her weight on him as she could.

Eren struggled under the pain and pressure being pushed onto him. It looked like she was going to win. His arms reversed and useless legs on the ground as he tried to push back.

Eren yelled in frustration and knocked his head against hers. Annie was so shocked by the headbutt it gave Eren the time and opening to push Annie to the ground and onto her back, his weight on top of her so she won't escape. Annie released his hands and Eren took a moment to realize what he just did.

"I―" he began. His lips curled upwards and green eyes shined. "I did it! I win!" He gave whoop and punched the air then pointed a finger at Annie, still grinning. "I, the student, beat you, the teacher. So I passed the final test―"

Annie wrapped one leg around Eren's and twisted them around, knocking Eren off balance. She pulled her leg out from under him and planted it on his stomach, throwing him a few feet away from her.

"Congratulations," she said as she stood up, wiping dust off her pants. He had executed all those moves perfectly. All of them were moves she taught him too. He even added a bit of his own thing too. Annie didn't know how big the pride in her heart could swell. She rubbed her forehead. She should have made them wear helmets if she knew he was going to do that.

"H-hey! Where're you going?" called Eren, standing up. He coughed a little and jogged up to her. "I thought you taught me everything."

"I taught you everything you know, but not everything I know."

"Well you should definitely teach me that one. That was really cool and I want to learn it."

Annie continued walking until she resumed reached the first step of the mess hall patio. She simply looked over her shoulder at Eren and said,

"Maybe another time."


End file.
